


Menace In My Bed

by hariboo



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks away from her as he shakes his head and Cami sighs. “Klaus…” She grabs at his jacket sleeve before he can move away. He pulls himself closer to her and she can’t breath for a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once you get to the * you get the option of picking the alt ending. the choice is yours. my mind went to a WHAT IF?! place.

The knock startles her making her jump. Cami swivels from where’s she half watching late night reruns and upgrading a profile for Kinney. It’s late and while she _knows_ there’s no way an unfriendly vampire could get into her house, it's there’s not just vampires out there. Of course, the irony comes as she turns and catches sight of just who’s standing by her window. Just the the most dangerous person that could show up at her door. For once though he's waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. Thankfully, for her sake and life he likes her. 

 

Lowering her hand from her chest, she’s all too aware of her still racing heart. It might started because of the scare he just gave her, but she knows that the odds of it calming down might not fall in her favour tonight. 

 

“You _can_ come… in,” Cami trails off as Klaus enters, eyes going wide. He’s covered in blood. Not incredibly surprising knowing him, but he usually doesn’t show up to her door looking like he just stepped out of a battle. Stumbling from her seat on the couch, she can’t help her instinctual reaction of grabbing his face and checking him over. There’s dried blood at the corner of his mouth, on his jacket collar, his neck. It trails under his shirt. There’s so much she can smell it and her senses are very much human. “Oh god, are you okay?”

 

Klaus’s hands lift to cover her wrists and bring her hands down from his face. There’s something surprisingly gentle in his eyes as he takes half a step back. 

 

“I’m fine, love. It’s been an interesting night.” He says, teasing, but his fingers are lingering by her wrists. She can feel the pressure of his thumb by her pulse point. 

 

“You look like you just walked out of bloodbath.”

 

“Not quite, but there's enough similarity in the phrasing I won’t begrudge you.” He moves to slip of his jacket and Cami intercepts him, grabbing it before he can drop it on her couch. His eyes widen and she catches the tension in his shoulders before he relaxes as she moves past him and drops the jacket in her hamper. It's funny how fast she can get annoyed with his damn attitude. Must be a day that ends in Y.

 

“Don’t make jokes,” she snaps, side stepping him, “don’t come here covered in blood and expect me to joke. Go to Lucien or some other sycophant for that. It’s not funny.” She manages to catch her voice just in time before it breaks and she lets him see just how much she worries about him. He might be immortal, one of the truest, but she worries so much and hates it.

 

He catches her elbow and turns her to him. He’s such an asshole, and if he makes another joke she’ll kick him out. “Cami,” he says, and she hates how he says her name sometimes. Like he loves saying it. “I’m not here to make jokes. It’s been a long and complicated evening and I—”

 

“Wanted to have a chat?” she tries to make her voice light but it comes out sharp. He’s standing in front of her in a shirt that’s drenched with blood. Some of it is probably his, not that she’d know considering his healing rate. 

 

He looks away from her as he shakes his head and Cami sighs. “Klaus…” She grabs at his jacket sleeve before he can move away.

 

He pulls himself closer to her and she can’t breath for a second. She wonders if he can read her as quickly as she can sometimes read him. There are days he’s too opaque, where he wants her to see nothing but the monster she already know he is. His defensive mechanisms are a thousand years old, it’s been a long process of just getting this far. To the point he comes to her for something resembling comfort. Tonight, he either doesn’t care or isn’t working to hide. Cami closes her fingers around his hand and tugs him forward. 

 

“Come on, if you’re staying, you’re taking a shower because I don’t want blood on my things.”

 

“I won’t have anything to wear if that’s the case,” he says, voice slick and low. 

 

Cami rolls her eyes at him over her shoulder, pushing him into the bathroom. “I think I have some old my uncle’s old clothes. You can borrow.”

 

She goes to grab the clothes and some extra towels from her closet. Hers are light and she doesn’t want to think about blood more than she needs to. When she heads back she doesn’t hear the shower on and knocks. The door opens to… well it’s not like she expected him to shower with his shirt on. There’s some ragged lines of dried blood down his neck and over his heart. She can guess how that went. 

 

“Towels and clothes,” she says, uselessly, and turns to leave. Despite him being shirtless all she can see is the echo of wounds across his chest.

 

Klaus tugs her to him, quick, vampire fast, pressing her between his body and the sink. Cami’s heart is in her throat and not out of fear. Her hands clench on his shoulder. She’s tucked between his thighs and she’s more than a little grateful he still has his pants on. This is the moment to try to push this back towards their professional relationship, but who is she kidding? This is not one of those nights. This is one of the other ones. The ones they both know are dangerous to them, but he came here tonight because he didn’t want to be alone. That much she’s aware of. 

 

“Camille,” he breathes against her mouth and curls her hands in his hair. Her eyes drop shut when their foreheads touch and she inhales him saying her name. She can feel the pressure of his hands on her waist. She can smell the metallic scent of blood lingering. Slowly, gently, she leans back, making sure to catch his eye. There’s some blood matted on his hairline. She fingers it. It cakes off under the scratch of her nail. Her mouth slips into a small frown. 

 

“Shower.”

 

He lets her push him back smiling like the lost boy she thinks he’ll never stop being. Maybe another night she’d pull him closer, but there’s a lot of blood and she does not find it sexy. “And brush your teeth.”

 

“Shall I use your brush,” he asks, that glint in his eye growing as he drags his hand down her torso. Cami points to the shower.

 

“I hope you like the smell of gardenia and cherry blossoms.”

 

“I’ll take that as yes. I appreciate it, love.”

 

She lets the door shut smartly behind her and heads to the kitchen before she lets herself breathe out. Pressing her thighs together, she curses, because it’s unfair when he does that. She goes to grab some glasses and bourbon he’s stashed in her apartment. He’s more of a scotch drinker, but Cami’s a bourbon girl. And the stuff he’s brought her is top notch. It’s the little things like that make her smile. 

 

Then remembers. 

 

“Hey,” she shouts back towards the bathroom, “put your clothes in the hamper please. You’re doing laundry!”

 

She doesn’t get an answer but she knows he heard her. She busies herself pouring a couple drinks and making some tea. It’s late and she’s got work tomorrow. Hybrids might not get hangovers but humans still do. She’s splashing her tea with a little extra bourbon than usual when she hears the bathroom door slam. Klaus's naturally too silent for her to hear move around if he doesn’t want her to so that he does, so she knows he’s around, is something they’ve been working on. 

 

When he slips behind her, leaning over her shoulder Cami doesn’t flinch like she used to when he’d popped up behind her. She relaxes, feeling his breath ghost over her neck and ear. There should be a word for when you should be scared but aren’t. (Foolish, she hears Vincent's voice says in her head. He's probably right.) Klaus's arms slide by hers and he grabs one of the glasses. She feels more than sees him lift it to his mouth and down it. She can feel the movement of his chest at her back. He did not put on the shirt he gave him. She takes a sip of her tea and lets the moment hang in their strange comfort for a few more seconds before they go ahead and break it. 

 

He doesn’t need to stand so close to her and she shouldn’t let him. When he puts the glass back down on the counter his hand lingers by where she's holding her spiked tea. His other curls across her stomach and she feels the cracks before the illusion of whatever they try to maintain shatters. 

 

“I left those clothes out for you to wear, not just politeness.”

 

“I didn’t care for them,” he says, and she can feel his chin by her shoulder. He doesn’t quite rest it on her, or lean on her, but he’s so close all she feels his body surrounding her. As well as the fact he only has towel on. She knows she should feel scared, but her fight and flight instincts have always been slightly skewed when it comes to him. Also, he won’t hurt her. Not tonight. 

 

“Of course you didn’t,” she says, fingering his empty glass and let the bartender in her fill the silence. “Want another?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind it, love.”

 

Cami smiles, half glad he can’t see it and starts pours it. His mouth brushes the skin behind her ear and she does something she hardly ever does. She spills some on her counter. Klaus’s chuckle is soft by her ear as the hand by her stomach starts gently skimming under her shirt and sweats. 

 

“Klaus,” she starts, breath catching. 

 

“Camille.” 

 

And like that as his voice precedes his mouth against her skin and his hands settle around her hips and slip down her sweats. There’s no pretending anymore. The pieces of whatever they try to be that’s not _this_ fall to the floor in splinters. 

 

Still, she grabs at his hand, stalling him. “Klaus, I swear if you’re— If you,” she licks her lips. She doesn’t like when he deflects, doesn’t like it when he think he can use her to do so either. “I’m not going to forget that you came in here looking like a B-horror movie just because of this.”

 

There’s something suddenly soft about him and his grip on her. He doesn't move an inch, but there's a shift in the air and how he's holding himself Cami can feel. She turns her head and catches his gaze. There’s something soft there too, again, under all the edge of whatever happened tonight. “Camille, if you think I’m here for sex…”

 

It’s ridiculous that she flushes but she does. “I know you’re not. I mean, you obviously are,” she eyes his hands significantly, rolling her eyes when he tugs her closer, smirking. And really why couldn’t he put on a shirt? “But I also know that’s it’s probably not the only reason you came here tonight… I mean,” she swallows, hating she’s adding conditions to this, “it better not be.”

 

This time when he says her name it’s got that edge of teasing, like he can’t believe she’s thinking this. She knows better, but sometimes their differences catch her and choke her words.

 

“Camille, darling Camille,” he whispers against her cheek, his hands dragging under her clothes. She keeps her eyes on his. “There are many reasons why I came here tonight, but you should know the most important one was because you were the only person I wanted to see.”

 

She chuckles, breathlessly, “Well good, but you’re still on the hook for the laundry.” It’s an easy out to give him (give them both) in the moment, and he’ll take it. And she'll let him because right now she’s just glad he’s okay. There are times she hates he shows her this side of all the terrible things he does, but they did agree they wouldn’t lie to each other anymore. He’s shockingly committed to that. She squeezes his hands, feeling them press harder into her skin. 

 

“I shall even fold yours,” he whispers, lying, making her smile, before his mouth covers hers. 

 

It’s easy, the kiss. Lazy. He holds their intertwined hands together as he kisses her, lips soft over hers. The angle is slightly awkward, her body turns towards his to ease the stretch of her neck. Gradually, his hands become restless. Klaus’s hands continue their path across her body, still holding hers. He slides one of their joined hands which was resting her lower stomach slip down and together he has the skim her curls, curve into her. Cami gasps, breaking the kiss for a second, her teeth dragging over his lips. His fingers are longer and thicker next to hers as they slide over her folds. He knows what’s he’s doing and she presses down on his hand trying to get him closer before lets go of his hand and lifts her hand to curve around his neck. Her other presses his tighter over her breast, hips rolling against his growing erection. 

 

Klaus’s kiss goes from coaxing to bruising and they both groan, desperate. It’s been days since they’ve had time together. Days since they’ve allow themselves to break their own rules about what this is becoming. He shifts her body back towards the counter, his mouth trailing over her shoulder. _Oh, God_ , Cami thinks, letting her head drop forward when she feels his mouth sucking at her neck. The angle is better for him now. He slips a finger into her and then another. His mouth latches on her neck, sucking, his teeth scraping her pulse point, but never biting. It makes her gasp and choke back her scream. It’s not one of terror. His other hand closes over her breast pinches one nipple before moving to do the same to the other. 

 

“Klaus,” she pants, her hands slamming down and curling on the counter. 

 

“Yes, Camille?” His voice is smoky and lower than usual. Almost near a growl. Cami's thighs clench without her consent. Her next words come out half finished and strangled. “More.”

 

He huffs, pressing closer to her, curling his fingers deeper. His erection is hard and against her back. The towel does nothing to restraint it and Cami rolls her hips back. Her sweats are half way down her thighs, her underwear stretched under his hand, and if she could find her sense she’d be giving as good as she's getting. And she's getting very good.

 

She nudges her head back, forcing him to align his cheek to hers and nips at his chin. “Faster,” she says, reaching behind and pressing their bodies closer. She flexes her fingers on his thighs. 

 

Klaus mutters some curse in half English half something old and curt sounding. He presses his thumb down on her clit, flicking it with what has to be vampire speed — vibrators eat your heart outs — and Cami comes apart. Her body tightens and practically flops on the counter if it wasn’t for Klaus’s hands holding her. He tucks her tight against his body, his fingers still stroking her, coaxing small sharp aftershocks of her orgasm out of her. Cami moans, tiredly, but not. Her body feels like a live wire and she wiggles, smiling when she hears him groan, his hips twitching against her ass. 

 

He half moans her name, pulling her ass tight against the cradle of his hips. The hand that was on her breast slides up under her pushed up shirt and curves around her neck, tilting her face back to him. This time the kiss is slick, more tongue and teeth, and Cami lets her head fall back against his shoulder. She sucks on his tongue when he licks into her mouth, grabbing at his arm for leverage.

 

Slowly, he lets go of her for a second as they try not to break the kiss as she turns to face him. His hands skim over her body, stroking and caressing. Cami wraps her arm around his neck and moans when she feels him nudge her hips up. It’s ridiculously over the top, she can very well walk to her bed, but it’s nice letting him hold all her weight sometimes. 

 

“Hmm,” she murmurs, leaning back and stripping her shirt off as he lays them down. “That it for tonight?” 

 

The look that crosses his face is so affronted before he catches the gleam in her eye and leans down to bite — no breaking skin, ever; rule 3 — at her hips. Her sweats are tossed over his shoulder a second later. The towel he was wearing he lost somewhere in the short trek from her kitchen to the bed. It hadn't been securely tightened. 

 

“You, my dear, are a tease,” he says, running his hands down her legs. 

 

“Look who's talking.” Cami grins up at him and tugs him down by his necklaces, happily meeting his mouth in an open kiss. “Also are you complaining?”

 

“Never.”

 

It’s really nice making out with Klaus, Cami has come to realise. He knows how to kiss. At least he learned _something_ besides the most effective ways to destroy opponents in a thousand years. He knows how to turn a kiss from soft to desperate, for rough to coaxing. And she’s shown him how and when she likes to be kissed, when to just make out for a bit without needing anything else to come from it. That’s not going to be tonight, she knows. She’s already wrapping her legs around his waist and she can feel his dick hard against her thigh, but he doesn’t rush her into it. He slides his hands down her back, titling her hips up when she tugs him closer and pulls back when she breaks the kiss.

 

“Flip over,” she says and sorta loves how his eyes go wide. After her long day of looking through police reports her orgasm has lifted her energy back up and she raises her eyebrows to him. 

 

“I do love it when you take charge,” he says, helping her keep her balance as she straddles him. She smoothes her palms up her chest where there are no remnants of the deep marks that were there before. She notices how he follows the movement of her hands, but doesn’t comment on it. He hates giving up control, but that he does, here, like this. With her. Cami doesn’t comment on that either. Maybe it’s because he knows she can’t hurt him, not physically at least. Cami doesn’t think or comment on what the rest means. Not now anyway. 

 

“Liar, control freak, but cute.”

 

“That’s not the first time you’ve called me that.” Hello crooked smile. So unfair. 

 

Cami leans down and pulls him into a slow and deep kiss. “True, I don’t know what I’m thinking.”

 

“I think you’re thinking how incredibly charming I am.”

 

She skims her hands down his side and curls her fingers around his dick. She strokes it, squeezing a little hard, making his mouth fall open. “Yeah that’s what I thought.”

 

“Terrible Camille,” he gasps, grinning.

 

Her chuckle escapes and surprises her. It’s so interesting to see him smile like that, she thinks, lifting her hips. His hands automatically to hold her steady as she shifts and aligns herself. When she slides down on his cock her eyes drift shut and she feels the slightly increased pressure on of his hands. She won’t bruise, though. He’s very careful not bruise her. For as much as he knows she doesn’t bend easily he’s very careful of her breaking. The few times he’s squeezed too tight or nipped too sharply is always followed by his fingers trailing his marks with uncharacteristic care.

 

Cami doesn’t think about that now, however, rolling her hips and clenching her inner muscles. Klaus groans, rocking up into her. Even though she’s the one setting pace, pushing for faster, it’s Klaus who keeps their balance. An interesting flip in the balance of their relationship, Camille thinks, briefly. She loses the thought when Klaus slides his thumb down to her clit again, smirking. It has her hips stuttering, her breath catching making her stop. She grounds down on his thumb and pelvic bone for longer than he probably wants, preventing friction on his part. He’s gritting his teeth, biting into his lower lips. Cami bows her back, sliding her knees wider apart, pulling him deeper and squeezes. 

 

“Camille,” he growls, his hand tight — tighter — on her thigh. She might bruise a little after all. But he’ll just have to kiss them better.

 

“My turn now,” she says, lifting herself almost completely off him before slamming down. She’s gonna feel it in her tights tomorrow, but it’s worth it to put that look on his face. Utterly surprised and ravaged. It’s really the little things, Cami thinks, lowering her body flush against his, cupping his neck. She kisses him in time with her thrusts. She runs her tongue across where his fangs come out. His moans are muffled by her mouth. His hands roam over her body, over her ribs, hips, back up again, pinching her nipples, around her back, holding her close to him. It’s nearly enough for her to come again, but she wants to shatter him like he does her. 

 

Kissing her ways down his neck, Cami licks at his throat, her tongue swirling against his Adam’s apple, before moving towards that line of tendons that are currently straining by his neck. That curve of skin that he once touched so gently and once sank his teeth down into. He’s not allowed to bite her, a rule more his than hers after the last time, but that’s not to say she’s not. 

 

When Cami closes her mouth and teeth over that patch of skin, timing as best she can with the squeeze of her thighs, she feels Klaus’s whole body grow taut. His hold on her tightens, pulling their bodies up into a sitting position, as he comes. Her arms wrap around him as he lifts them. It forces him deeper in her, making her gasp, as she feels his dick swell inside her. When he drops them back on the back, Cami can feel him softening as he pulls out, though not as much as she expected. His cocks twitches a couple more times against her as they settle. Supernatural endurance is ridiculous, but okay, sometimes she doesn’t mind it. She’s near exhausted though, the wired energy from before lessening in her. She turns her head, curling her arms on his chest, and eyes her hickey. Her teeth don’t break sink and it’s already healing, which makes her lean up and suck on it a little more.

 

Klaus’s hand drags down the line of her back, lazily. He gives a little hiss at her sucking kiss. 

 

“And they call me possessive.” He sounds almost proud. Cami lifts her head up enough to catch his eyes. 

 

“Please, you like it.”

 

He shrugs, that cocky smirk back, but she lets him keep it. Circumstances, after all. “Never said I didn’t, love.”

 

“Mmhmm,” she wiggles and he loosens his hold enough to let her settle on her side. He mirrors her, dragging a finger up from the curve of her hip to the underside of her breast. He catches her by surprise when he leans down to drop a kiss on her nipple. 

 

Cami laughs, tugging his face up and kissing him again. He lowers his body half onto hers, curling his arm under her neck and deepening the kiss. 

 

“Hey, hold off for a minute, you might be ready for round three, but I’m not.”

 

“Camille, I’m insulted you would think I’d be anything less than a gentleman and seek my pleasure before your own.”

 

She rolls her eyes, settling into her bed, eyeing her phone. “Okay, whatever you say. But really I need to be up for work in 6 hours. Round three is gonna happen in the morning if it happens at all.”

 

“Are you saying I could not satisfy you enough in the next hour to the point you'd sleep like a newborn babe?” Klaus leans over her, fingering her jaw. He drops a quick kiss on her mouth but doesn’t push. 

 

Cami smiles, biting her lip, considering. “Hmm, maybe, if you put the laundry on so I won’t have to do it in the morning—” She laughs as she witnesses him blur around her apartment and hears the whirr of her machine turn on. Then there he is back hovering over her, a wide grin in place. “Wow, you’re better than the dry cleaners.” 

 

“How is that bill lately?”

 

“Better since I invested in a washer/dryer here.” 

 

They settle next to each other in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Klaus holds her to him, trailing his fingers down her shoulder. She traces the birds on his. 

 

“Camille,” he starts, and she closes her eyes, settling on his chest. She knew this was coming. 

 

“You ready to talk now?”

 

“I’ll tell you everything tomorrow, I promise, but first I need you to know that no whatever happens in the next few weeks you are important to me.” He turns to face her, cupping her face, and locking eyes. She takes vervain now, he can’t compel her, and that’s a safety measure of her own, but what does it say she has no fear he’d do it every again; at least not without asking. “I will not let them hurt you, not through me, not through this.” 

 

Cami swallows, because she knows how serious things are. She knows this mean this can't happen as often as it has been. She's well aware that he can’t always protect her, knows she can protect herself, but also there are dangerous things in this city they can’t always protect each other or themselves from. 

 

“I know, Klaus,” she says, fully facing him. “I trust you, try remember that too.” Against her better judgment, sure, but this is her life now. Her choices, dangerous as they may be. Something in her needs him closer all of a sudden so she drapes her legs over his hip, bringing them flush. They can’t sleep like this, he might not sleep at all, but for the moment Cami knows she’s okay, that he’s okay, and that somehow they’re okay. “And try to trust me.” 

 

He cups the nape of her neck and brings her in close and kisses her like he's trying to say he does. It's not the answer she wanted, but it's the closest thing she might get tonight. She’s tired, her body wants to drop to sleep, but it wants him more. This time the sex is slower. They don’t look away from each other, they don’t roll around in lust or laughter. When she’s gasps, hello orgasm number two, and presses her thumb against his mouth, close to his teeth, his eyes flash amber, and she knows the monster she’s in bed with. She doesn’t look away then either. 

 

Sleep comes easily after, her body stated as she curls around her pillow. She can feel Klaus shifting around at her back. Hears him move and close her window and slip back into bed with her. He doesn’t always do that. This is dangerous and they try to be careful, but sometimes everyone just needs to feel like they’re not alone. 

 

Cami only wakes up a couple more times after that. Her blurry eyes following Klaus as he changes the washer to dry and then after when he takes out the clothes. And folds them. She’d think it a dream, and imagined moment, but in the morning when he’s gone her clothes are still folded and there’s coffee warming on her counter. She's ready to accept this quiet morning when she hears the toilet flush. She bites down on her toast to hide her surprise and grin. 

 

“Morning,” she says, turning as she hears him enter the kitchen.[*](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5172017/chapters/11913764)

 

“I’m hoping you won’t mind that I stayed,” Klaus says, walking over to her. He’s dressed and she tries not to be disappointed. He’s taking his time and she’s not sure if it’s because they've never really done the morning after. He usually leaves and she locks her window behind him or they fix up their clothes after one of their chats doesn’t end up as professional as she’d like. It’s a hard balance they’re learning, this non relationship they’ve silently agreed to try and be exclusive in. 

 

“I don’t, thanks for breakfast.” She waves her toast in the air. Klaus smiles and stands in front of her. It’s almost as if their same position as last night. “I’d offer you blood but I don’t stockpile.”

 

“This is fine,” he says, grabbing her wrist and bringing her toast to his mouth taking a bite. His thumb strokes her pulse point. “Coffee?”

 

She nods, letting him serve her. This is rare and interesting, but not incredibly shocking. For all his egocentric tendencies Klaus at his core wants something or someone to call his, to care for him, and in turn care for them. Their reward for their affections to him he considers it, but Cami wonders if it doesn’t feed that loneliness in him. She shakes herself out of her thoughts, because he’s standing in front of her doing his version of care and affection. Rusty, but sweet. 

 

“Thank you,” Cami says, thinks for a second, and leans forward to kiss his cheek. “And I like that you stayed.”

 

He smiles and pulls her closer. This is nice, Cami thinks, as they share her toast. She appreciates he’s letting have this moment before their lives swallow them up again. She finishes her coffee and he waits for her to shower and change. Her mug and plate are in the sink when she comes out. Little things, right?

 

“So, time for that talk now?” she says, slipping on her boots. He offers her a steadying hand. 

 

“I’m afraid so, love. It’ll be best we do it at the compound.”

 

Cami nods, “Family matters, huh?”

 

“Quite so. Elijah and Hayley will want to be included. Freya, too, I suppose.”

 

This is progress so she doesn't make a comment on it. 

 

“Okay, but I’m driving.” He’s reckless on the road, to no one’s surprise.

 

Klaus tucks a strand of hair behind her face, his thumb lingering by her cheek before he pulls back. Their careful non distance once agains in place. Funny how quick they go back to being who they have to be to survive. “Of course, I don’t even have a license.”

 

“Do any of you do?”

 

Klaus holds the door open for her and pretends to ponder. “I think Freya is looking to get one. God help us all.”

 

Cami smacks his arm and locks the door behind them. His eyes dim just bought that it tugs at her heart. She lets her hand linger on his arm. “Hey, whatever’s going to happen next, we’ll get through it.”

 

“I sincerely hope so,” he says, voice grave. And it’s a bad idea but Camille reaches down to hold his hand until they get to her car.


	2. alternate darker ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a darker ending bc lbr i could see the show pulling shit like this

“Morning,” she says, turning as she hears him enter the kitchen.

 

“Morning, Camille, did we have guest over last night?” Lucien’s voice has her dropping her toast and stumbling back making the plate crash on to the floor. 

 

“How…” Cami struggles to get out when Lucien grins, vamp speeding over. His hands squeezing her chin to the point she knows he could crack it if he wanted to.

 

“Funny what you can do when you buy a building.”

 

Cami jerks her head back, hits it on her cupboard, and steels her spine. “Get out of my house and here’s my notice to tell you I’m moving out.”

 

“And here I thought we were going to be great friends, Cami.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

Lucien’s eyes flash. He like the chase, she’s gathered that much. It’s the only reason how she knows she can make it out of her apartment alive today. 

 

“I’m guessing we’re doing this the hard way, Camille.”

 

“You bet your ass.” She reaches for her knife stand.


End file.
